


Explain It To Me

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Steve knows, Just plain ol' fluff, M/M, Small fic, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is such a dork, and so in love, but he keeps it a secret, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so bizarre. Waking up had always been something mundane... How could something that a mere month ago was like breathing - vital, but completely ignorable - could have changed so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain It To Me

It was so bizarre. Waking up had always been something so mundane. Like, a simple event passing through the daily routine that disappeared with the many other urgent issues to be resolved throughout the day. Superfluous, really. But now? Now waking up was a unique event, special and very scary. How could something that a mere month ago was like breathing - vital, but completely ignorable - could have changed so much?

 

Nothing had changed around him. His bed was still the same, as were his sheets and pillows… He had certainly not changed one bit. Still handsome as the devil, quick witted and playboy, billionaire, philantropist that made girls quiver and men huff in jealousy; Still the same good ol’ Tony Stark. So why did it persist to warm his heart every time _he_ woke up with lazy arms around Tony's waist in the morning? Why?Hm?  **WHY?**

 

For all his genius, he just couldn’t explain it. Lying on his pillow, he pondered for minutes on end. Waiting and waiting and waiting for the explanation rise from mid-air. Lying, sleeping, _qui ça_ dreaming… Mere acts that gave importance to the final outcome.

 

He didn't feel this way when he woke up alone. Or when JARVIS woke him up in the lab. But... Then again, it only worked when it was.... Simultaneous. If he woke up alone, the act returned to the mundane.

 

The lack of momentum was even clearer now! He had woken up for some reason or another that he couldn't, and wouldn't even lose a breath to, remember and the warmth and comfort that he had come to grow accustomed was nowhere in the expected arms length. He was all alone on his side of the bed while his partner was on the other, peacefully asleep without a care in the world.

 

He didn't like it.

 

Not. One. Bit.

 

 _Wake up… Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! I wanna hear your voice…_ He repeated a thousand times in his head, as if his thoughts could wake the other man.

 

After what seemed to be hours, at long last, the body on the other side of the bed moved to his side. There was a sigh and then the other was cuddling closer to Tony's chest and he found himself face to face with a sleepy smile from his bed partner. _Finally!_  Tony thought, breathless to that sweet face.

 

God! Steve was so beautiful that Tony was sure that somewhere in the world, it should be a crime. Sometimes... - And only sometimes, mind you! - he would lose minutes on end just admiring the super-soldier. He'd stare, thoroughly entertained by his most mundane activities; his gentle smile and the enthusiastic brightness of his blue eyes; the way his tongue stuck out ever so slightly when he was concentrating too hard; how he lovingly stroked his finished sketches; how he'd blush when given a compliment… It was too beautiful for words.

 

The Captain sighed and stretched his strong body before curling up against Tony’s, who, though he loathed to admit and would never do so unless under severe torture, did the same without even thinking twice, somehow touch starved even after hours of touching the man.

 

“Something happen…?” The soldier's weary voice broke the silence of the night with its care and… Love.

 

“Nah … Just thinking about something … ” Tony answered, shrugging as his hair was caressed by the super soldier. He smiled freely in the darkness, feeling sleep quickly returning with Steve's gentle touch, along with a strange sense of safety and ‘ _peace_ ’.

 

“Well, you’re all tense…" Steve complained, cuddling closer. "Pretend it didn’t happen and go back to sleep. Pepper said she'd do unspeakable things to me with a rusty spoon if there were bags under your eyes.” Tony had to laugh softly and nod, not even fighting the urge anymore to snuggle against Steve because... because it felt _right_. It felt like he was meant to be doing just that.

 

“Aye-Aye, Captain …” He finally said, kissing the lips that had him hooked, closing his eyes. Steve chuckled, kissing his temple and like Archimedes himself, the answer came to him like lightning through his brain.

 

 _It was so bizarre,_ he thought in his realization, burying himself into Steve's chest. Throughout his life, there were few places that he had actually been able to call home … Or, at least, what he knew to be home. Tony could count on one hand the places in the world where he really felt comfortable alone and was willing to share with people he cared about; where he felt that he… _belonged_. It was weird. He'd always thought that his story was gonna be a lonely one. But here was a twist.

 

The twist was that, with all the chaos and madness and new leases of life, he had actually found _someone_ \- against all odds - whose arms and smiles, eyes and caresses; made him feel at ease in any place; who made lying down - lying down, for Christ's sake -, sleeping, dreaming and waking up, into things he could not wait to do. It completely spoiled the delicate balance of his psychotic life and opened a window to something… Better? Yeah, it was… It was better… The Best, actually.

 

_Eureka, hm?_

 

He kissed the almost sleeping soldier once more before relaxing, basking in the intimacy of the moment as Steve sighed again, holding him closer to his heart.

 

“See you in the morning, Tony …” Steve mumbled.

 

Tony sighd, smiling. Happy. “Good night, Cap.” He whispered, hugging his lover as tightly as he could.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This old one but still a gold one in my heart. It was lost in my tumblr so I'm giving it a new home here in ao3 with a couple of changes.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> And remember:
> 
> Comments and kudos are loooove ~~<3


End file.
